ESCHS Staff Announcements, Monday, January 31, 2005
Notes *Congratulations to Jeremy and John, our new daddies in the neighborhood. *Special thanks to Andrea and Tammy for organizing our smoothest roundtable/regents week. *Erin will be returning to East Side for the spring semester in a capacity to be named. Report Cards Due dates ___Monday, Feb 7, 8 AM: ALL GRADES are due to Tammy via email. ___Wednesday, Feb. 9, 9 AM: *Promotion in Doubt Report cards given to advisors. (In preparation for the Thurs. Feb 10 Promotion in Doubt parent conferences.) *All teachers receive a rough print out of the grades for proofreading in the morning. ___ Thurs., Feb. 10, 4 PM, ALL corrections for report card returned to Tammy ___Mon. Feb. 14- Report cards printed out and given to teachers. ____Any student who has below 80% attendance and will pass your class must be approved by Mark. *Grade books are available on the Reportcard user group. *Grade Team Leaders: Don’t forget to email your ADVISORY grade assessment categories to Tammy. May Require Action ___Teachers: Please give Mark copies of sample student cover letters. He will copy them and return them to you ASAP. ____Teachers: All students with a D, U, below 85% attendance must have a conference. Any 11th or 12th grader who owes a regents exam must have a conference as well. ___Teachers: We will be hiring 25 literacy peer tutors. Please give Mark a list of any students who you think will make good peer tutors in Humanities or literacy. (This is in addition to the Math tutors who were given to Tom. Students can be both math and literacy tutors) ____Advisors: As you call families for conferences, please make sure you remind them to send in SES forms. ___ Please make sure that you fill out feedback sheets for all staff whose roundtables you visited. Please place them in Mark's box. He will make a copy and give them to the teacher. General Announcements / What’s Happening *14th Annual CAREER DAY 2005 for middle and high school students at The Riverside Church, Saturday,Feb. 5 from 9- 3 PM. For more info, contact Mr. Melvin Miller at 212-870-6851 or Gibran. Visitors this week Tuesday *Humanities visit. Several principals and a couple of local superintendents will be visiting to check out our Humanities program. *Science Visit. Region science teachers, RISes, and LISes will be observing Maria’s class for Japanese Lesson Study PD. The library will be closed this day. Thursday *Literacy Visit. Mark’s literacy study group which includes 20 principals, 8 local superintendents, the regional superintendent and reps from the chancellor’s office will be spending the whole day at the school. Report card support Tammy will be in the computer lab Monday, from 3 to 4, to support teachers complete their report cards. Please stop by if you have questions or concerns. Black History Month Celebration Planning is in the works. If you want to get involved, see Sayeeda ASAP. Daily announcements for students should be emailed to Sayeeda by 2 pm the previous day. Important Dates and Events MONDAY JAN. 31 *Staff Meeting: 8:30 AM in Library *3-4 PM: Report Card Support session in 2nd floor computer lab w/ Tammy MONDAY, FEB. 7 *Staff Meeting: Full Staff TBA *Roundtables: 11th grade humanities *Grades due by 8 AM WEDNESDAY, FEB. 9 *Print out of report cards given to teachers for proofreading *Promotion in Doubt Report cards given to advisors THURS., FEB. 10 *Report corrections returned to Tammy by 4 PM *School on the MONDAY schedule *Parent teacher conferences for students in danger of not being promoted 2-7 PM MONDAY, FEB 14 * 2-4 Vertical Meeting East Side Community High School Student Art Galleries Online City Escapes *All Artwork was created in the Art Studio Class, and the After School Beacon Portfolio Class, taught by Desiree Borrero. *Over 160 teachers, students, family members and guests came to the opening on Thursday, January 20. *The show will stay up through February. Category:East Side Community High School, NYC Category:ESCHS Staff Announcements